The Sleepover
by twihard-4-ever
Summary: Emmet decides to have a sleepover with the guys while the girls are in Vegas! First Fanfic please review!
1. The Idea

EmPOV

**A/N Ok well this is my first attempt at an actual fanfic so let me no what I'm doing wrong so I can fix it because my friends say it good but idk how do I no they aren't just being nice right? I hope that makes sense. Any way it would be really cool if you read my story but it would be even cooler if you reviewed! Well I hate long author notes so bye! **

**I would also like to say that I do not have the wonderful pleasure of going to bed at night and saying I OWN TWILIGHT! Because I don't Stephanie Meyer does. Sadness…………………**

**THE SLEEPOVER**

EmPOV

I was watching TV with Carlisle when the idea popped into my head.

"Oh Eddie!" I called.

Edward was down stairs and at my throat faster than ever screaming "MY NAME IS EDWARD!" I guess he's a little upset that Bella isn't here today.

"Yes I am, thank you for reminding me Emmet!" he said sarcastically.

"What do you want anyway Emmet?" he asked.

"Oh yah I almost forgot with all the commotion going on, I know what we can do while the girls are in Las Vegas! Hey wait where's Jasper?" I asked.

"Jasper come here please Emmet has an idea. Carlisle I have a feeling that you should pay attention too we might need help talking Emmet out of it." he said.

"Well Emmet what's your idea this time?" Jasper asked with a sigh.

" This is my best idea ever! We are going to have a sleepover!" The guys looked at me like I was a complete idiot which was a look I got a lot so I was used to it.

"Emmet that is the stupidest idea you have ever had." Edward said while both Jasper and Carlisle looked at me with complete wonder and amazement, I bet its because it was such a good idea!

"Emmet they aren't looking at you like that because it's a good idea, they are looking at you because that idea is completely idiotic!" Edward answered my thoughts AGAIN!!

"Edward nobody asked you anyways I have already decided and now I'm going to get stuff for tonight."

"I think the Alice bug bit him." Jasper said as I was leaving but what do I care, TO WAL-MART!

EdPOV

"How in the world are we gonna get out of this?" I asked.

"I don't know but whatever we do we have to get it done fast Emmet alone in Wal-Mart with a credit card cant turn out good." Carlisle answered.

"I think we should see what happens I think it would be funny!"

"Yah Edward Jasper is right maybe we should see what Emmet can do."

"Well I suppose we could watch and see but if anything gets out of hand its over, ok?"

"Yes Edward besides what's the worst that could—oh yah well I agree with Edward then. Carlisle I assume your in too?"

"Yes I am, Jasper."

EmPOV

"I'm back!" I said. "Who missed me?"

"We all missed you Emmet." Carlisle said with a sigh.

"So what did you buy?" Edward asked. I think he was honestly curious what I would buy for a sleepover.

"I got a fishing pole, a facial kit, a first aid kit and a cucumber!"

"W-w-w-Why in the world did you get a cucumber?" Edward asked in pure amazement.

"Oh because it said on the facial kit that you needed a cucumber to put over your eyes! Why else would I buy human food?"

"And why did you buy a facial kit?" Jasper asked with wide eyes.

"Well I was reading Tiger Beat magazine and it said that you get and give facials at sleepovers! Duh!"

"I AM NOT GETTING A FACIAL!" Edward screamed.

"OH YES YOU ARE I PAID GOOD MONEY FOR THAT FACIAL KIT!" I screamed back. It was true that cost 16 dollars. Suddenly I was pined up against the wall by both Edward and Jasper while Carlisle sat there and just laughed.

"NOW WHAT WAS THAT EMMET?" Edward asked.

"No facials." I said defeated. When Edward and Jasper finally set me go Carlisle asked

"Well then Emmet what is the fishing pole and first aid kit for then?"

"Oh well I thought that I could go upstairs with the fishing pole and you guys could run around in the back yard while I hang out the window and try to hook one of you! And the first aid kit is incase I do hook you!" I said proudly.

"Well Emmet all though that idea is completely moronic I do applaud you for thinking of safety even thought we don't need it because we don't bleed." Carlisle was always so supportive.

"But we aren't going to do that no matter what you say, understand?"

"Yah whatever." I said.

"Then what are we gonna do at our sleepover its supposed to start right now!

"Well Emmet I have an idea." Jasper said in a devious voice.

**Ok now was that horrible if it was I truly want to know because if it was I will never write again and if was only semi horrible then maybe I will write again! So please for the love of Cucumbers REVIEW!**


	2. The Call

Recap: "Then what are we gonna do at our sleepover its supposed to start right now

**Ok well here is the next chapter and I would just like to say thanks to the 4 awesome people that reviewed you guys rock! And I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I had a Breaking Dawn moment so yah I know you all understand! Oh yah also if you peeps give me your names I might add you to my story! One final note this features a conversation that actually happened with me and my bffl. So here it is! Dun tun dun!**

Recap: "Then what are we gonna do at our sleepover its supposed to start right now!"

"Well Emmet I have an idea." Jasper said in a devious voice.

**The Sleepover**

**EmPOV**

"Let's call the girls." Jasper offered knowing that Edward and I could not resist.

"I don't know we really shouldn't bother them on their vacation." Carlisle said.

"Oh come on this will be fun!" I said.

"Well I suppose I could pretend that I have no idea what you guys are doing but I will be no part of it." Carlisle said.

"Chicken." Edward muttered. Carlisle ignored him.

"So what should I say?" Edward asked as he got his silver cell phone out and dialed Bella's number.

"Ooooooo I got one!" I shouted. "I'll go first." I dialed Rose's number and set it on speaker phone even though we could all here it anyways.

**A/N here is the conversation!**

"Hello?" Rose shouted over some loud music.

"Ello." I responded in a very bad accent.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"What do you mean who is this you called me!" I responded trying to cover up my laughter along with Edward and Jasper.

"NO YOU CALLED ME, NOW WHO IS THIS!" She screamed. Edward actually had to hold his breath to keep from cracking up.

"Dis is Juan from de National Scooter Foundation in South America." I replied. "Would you like to purchase a scooter?"

"Sure Juan how much are they?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well a small scooter is 5 pounds of poop." I said. Just then Edwards Cell phone rang and he walked out of the room. It sounded like Bella on the other end.

"5 poop, as in feces as in what comes from a humans butt?" She asked in utter disbelief

"No of course not we only accept goat poop."

"Well where am I supposed to get goat poop?" She asked obviously playing along now.

"Let me connect you to our poop manufacturer." I said. Then I handed Jasper the phone.

"Howdy Yall!" Jasper said. "This is the World Wide Poop Company what can I do for you sugar?"

"Well the stupid scooter guy says I have to pay in goat poop for my scooter so how much is 5 pounds of poop?" Rose asked.

"That'll be 10 bananas."

"Bananas as in the fruit?"

"Yes ma'am!" Jasper replied.

"AND LET ME GUESS TO GET THESE BANANAS I HAVE TO ORDER THEM FROM SOME GUY NAMED JOSE THAT LIVES ON SOME OTHER CONTINENT!"

"No ma'am his name is Jonathan, I'll connect you now!" Just as he said that Edward came back into the room and took the phone from Jasper.

"Bananapalooza, Jonathan speaking how may I help you?" Edward asked

"I NEED 10 BANANAS!"

"Well you called the right place! Let's see 10 bananas is 1 small sized scooter. If you'd like I connect you to the National Scooter Foundation in South America." Edward said trying desperately not to laugh.

"OF COURSE!" She said sarcastically.

"Oh Ms. If you could please ask your husband Emmet to please ask his girlfriend to stop calling here that would be wonderful. Thank-You have a nice day!" he said as he hung up.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR NOW ROSE IS GOING TO KILL ME! OR WORSE MAKE ME TAKE A BATH!" I shuddered at the thought.

"Yes, but I thought it would be funny! Wouldn't you agree Jasper?" Edward said.

"Defiantly!" Jasper agreed. He's still mad at me about the time I put super glue in him underwear.

"Edward what did Bella want?" Jasper asked changing the subject.

**You will never no until you review. Yes you. Don't look around the room I'm talking to you! Well please review because I need them to keep me from going…..Is it good? No. Are you sure? Yes. Are you really sure? The sad part is that this conversation goes on in my head! Sad I know. Well that can all be cured if you just review! And don't forget to give your name! Now this is really important Review! And give me ideas because I'm almost out!**


	3. Chapter 3

I always forget this so here it goes

**I always forget this so here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: Starring Edward and Starz!**

**Starz: I don't own Twilight but I own you Eddie!**

**Edward: No you don't and my name is Edward.**

**Starz: Fine I don't own Twilight or Edward.**

**Tehehehehe.**

**ugottolovemebroadway- You rock! Texas 4 ever and this time I tried to not make Emmet so dumb but if I did I be sorry…… thank you 4 the wonderfull review. **

**HyperSkittle- Well the name says it all you are amazing so yah for my biggest fan that made me smile I love yall.**

**xtwilighterx- First- take a deep breath and calm down don't wet your pants**

** Second – thank you, you rock too and well yah I'm happy people actually care about what I write and that makes me smile! **

**In case anyone was wondering I only mention the reviews that were a little more than (good, update) so yah sorry if I heart your feelings. I love all reviews! Please give me Ideas thought. PLEASE!!**

_Recap:_

"Edward what did Bella want?" Jasper asked changing the subject.

**The Sleepover **

**The Evil Author**

EMPOV

"Um, she told me that Jacob imprinted." Edward answered reluctantly.

"On who?" I asked shocked.

"Jessica Stanley's poodle!"

At that we all started to crack up.

"We will have to call him later and discuss that." Jasper said holding back most of his laughter.

"Well what are you boys planning on doing for the rest of the night?" Carlisle asked as he came down the stairs.

"YOU KNOW WHAT CARLISLE MABEY WE DON'T KNOW! IS THAT A PROBLEM?" I screamed.

"Emmet, why are you yelling at Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"It's not me it's that stupid author!" I said

"Ok…….Hey Edward did Bella say anything else?" Jasper asked.

"She said they were having a great time but they miss us and will be home soon."

"Well isn't that great! To bad I could care less!" Jasper said.

"Aha! See it is the evil author!" I screamed.

**Me: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

"I'll get you someday you evil author!" I said.

**Me: Not if I get you first Emmykins! And my name is Starz! And I love you all!**

"I love you to Starz!" Edward said.

"No I don't. Yes I do! NO I DON'T! YES I DO! Whatever fine I love you." He said while making a forced kissy face towards the sky.

"Ok that was just plain creepy." Carlisle said.

_In Starz/My Perfect World_

_Edward: I'm going to break up with Bella_

_Jasper: I'm going to break up with Alice_

_Emmet: I'm going to break up with Rosalie_

_Carlisle: Starz doesn't like me like that but I'm going to make Jacob break up with that poodle._

_**Ladies and Gents we all know this won't happen so well yah back to the story while I go hide in a corner and cry. Darn you Cullen men and your nonexistence!**_

"Well that was really weird!" I said

"On that I agree with you brother!" Edward said.

"So what should we do now?" Jasper asked.

"Bleach balloon war against Mike Newton?" Edward asked.

"OK LETS GO!" I said.

**Ok that's all for now. And if yall don't give me any ideas then I quit because not that I don't love the praise but I have a short attention span and get bored easily and without help well I will end up starting a new story! So yah click that review button and give me an idea and your name/nickname and I will even add you to the story!**

**Bye**

**Starz**


End file.
